


Oretachi wa RAINBOW!

by Killen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Teikou!Days
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killen/pseuds/Killen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pelangi itu berwarna-warni, indah, dan mengagumkan. Itulah kita; Kiseki no Sedai!” Satu lagi obrolan nggak penting yang berawal dari celetukan iseng Kise Ryouta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oretachi wa RAINBOW!

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

“Fuuh. Damai sekali hari ini tanpa mendengar celotehan Satsuki.”  
Aomine Daiki menyeringai senang. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia bisa melewati satu hari penuh tanpa suara feminim yang melengking tinggi seperti, “Dai-chan, ayo berangkat! Nanti telat!” atau, “Dai-chan, ayo latihan!” atau, “Dai-chan, sudah kubilang jangan tidur di atap dan membolos pelajaran!” atau–atau apapun lah. Meskipun Momoi tetap bisa menerornya melalui e-mail atau telepon, dia sudah menonaktifkan ponselnya, setidaknya hingga besok pagi. Ha, ide yang brilian, bukan? Tolong jangan anggap sepele ide barusan, mengingat dia tidak pernah mau repot menggunakan otaknya selain untuk memikirkan basket, Horikita Mai-chan, dan dada bes–  
“Ne, Aomine-cchi! Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu! Momoi-cchi ’kan sedang sakit!”  
Mood Aomine langsung anjlok drastis–alias bad mood lagi. Dia nyaris lupa satu sumber kebisingan lain yang sekarang berjalan disampingnya, menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dan bibir mengerucut.  
“Berisik, Kise! Kenapa kau tidak ikut-ikutan sakit saja sana seperti Satsuki?”  
“Kau mendoakanku sakit? Hidoi, Aomine-cchi!” Kise segera berhambur memeluk Kuroko sambil menangis dengan dramatis. “Kuroko-cchi, Aomine-cchi jahat padaku! Katakan sesuatu!”  
“Tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-kun.”  
“Bukan ituuuu~”  
“Aku jadi tidak bisa bernapas.”  
Kise pun mau tak mau melepaskan pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Dia tidak mau membunuh Kuroko, tentu saja–dan tidak mau dibunuh oleh seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai jika dia benar-benar membunuh Kuroko. Tidak, terima kasih banyak.  
“Oh, lihat! Ada pelangi!”  
Kali ini, Kise tiba-tiba menunjuk kearah langit dengan noraknya. Kedua iris madunya berbinar ceria. Anggota yang lain segera berjalan lebih cepat dan bersikap seolah tidak mengenal orang ini, hingga dia berkata, “Indah sekali, ne? Bukankah pelangi itu seperti kita?”  
Untuk sekali ini, dia berhasil memancing sedikit perhatian teman-temannya. Kise berlari hingga berada di barisan paling depan, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, dan melanjutkan, “Pelangi itu berwarna-warni, indah, dan mengagumkan! Itulah kita; Kiseki no Sedai!”  
Akashi tersenyum–sebenarnya menyeringai–dan menatap Kise. “Itu perumpamaan yang menarik, Ryouta.”  
“Tapi, tunggu dulu,” Aomine menginterupsi. Dia memicingkan mata kearah pelangi yang tadi ditunjuk Kise, lalu membelalak. “Kenapa warna birunya ada dibawah? Kenapa aku ada dibawah merah, kuning, dan hijau?” dia memprotes tidak terima.  
“Tentu saja itu karena kau lebih rendah dari kami-nanodayo,” jawab Midorima ringan.  
“Nonsens! Aku adalah ace di Teikou! Seharusnya aku ada di urutan paling atas!” Aomine menyembur kesal tanpa berpikir dua kali. Orang bilang, ‘mulutmu adalah harimaumu’. Setelah ini, dia akan mengerti secara eksperimental apa makna dibalik pepatah itu.  
“Paling atas?”  
Suara yang sarat akan hawa membunuh ini langsung membawa keheningan.  
Tatapan menusuk dari Akashi terkunci pada wajah Aomine yang memucat dengan cepat. Gunting merah kesayangannya sudah ada di kedua tangan, entah sejak kapan.  
Oh-holy.  
“Kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau seharusnya ada di urutan paling atas, bahkan diatas merahku, Daiki?” tanya Akashi sekali lagi. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, seperti pemburu yang tak ingin mangsanya melarikan diri, dia mendekati Aomine.  
“Erh, iya–maksudku, tidak–”  
Anggota yang lain segera meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi di belakang, dan pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Aomine beberapa detik setelahnya.  
Sementara Kuroko, yang tidak ambil suara sedikit pun sejak topik tentang ’Pelangi adalah Kiseki no Sedai’ ini dimulai, hanya mengamati teman-temannya. Dia lalu mendongak, menatap pelangi yang bergumul diantara awan-awan, dan berkata, “Warnaku tidak ada.”  
Semua suara di sekitarnya lenyap dan lima kepala berbeda warna menoleh kearahnya.  
Kuroko menyesap vanilla milkshake-nya sedikit, lalu menambahkan, “Hitam tidak ada di pelangi.”  
“Hitam? Memangnya siapa yang berwarna hitam disini?” Aomine bertanya dengan IQ pentium satu miliknya. Dengan bingung dia menatapi satu per satu rekannya. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah serudukan kepala mendarat di dadanya.  
Ternyata itu Kise. “Aomine-cchi, kau bodoh! Sudah jelas warna hitam itu Kuroko-cchi!”  
“Sialan! Sakit, tahu! Eh… Tetsu itu hitam? Sou ka?” Aomine mengerjap sambil mengelus dadanya yang nyeri. “Hei! Siapa yang barusan kaupanggil bodoh, hah!?”  
“Mine-chin memang bodoh.” Murasakibara menimpali.  
“Idiot.” Midorima ikut-ikutan. Disampingnya, Akashi juga menggumamkan hal yang serupa.  
“Aku kan memang tidak tahu!” jerit Aomine frustasi. “Gah, itu tidak penting! Karena sudah jelas, Tetsu adalah bayangan dari pelangi!”  
“Pelangi tidak punya bayangan, Idiot,” Midorima menyahut sarkastis. Tatapannya percampuran dari kasihan setengah prihatin seperempat heran dan seperdelapan takjub akan kepolosan garis miring kebodohan Aomine.  
“Siapa peduli! Sudah, jangan muram, Tetsu! Sebenarnya kau ini bukan hitam, tapi biru sepertiku!” hibur Aomine, menepuk punggung Kuroko sedikit terlalu keras hingga membuat pemain bayangan itu tersedak minumannya.  
“Eeeh? Kenapa harus biru sepertimu, Aomine-cchi?” Kise unjuk rasa.  
“Tentu saja. Warna rambutnya biru sepertiku. Lihat!”  
Dengan bangga, tangan Aomine mengacak helai-helai biru langit milik Kuroko, mengundang protes dari yang bersangkutan.  
Midorima menaikkan posisi kacamatanya saat dia berkata, “Huh? Tapi, kalau Kuroko menjadi biru sepertimu, seharusnya namanya adalah Aoko, bukan?”  
Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah sesaat, lalu bergumam, “Ao-chin.”  
“Aoko-cchi?” Kise memiringkan kepala, mencoba merasakan sensasi saat mengucapkan nama itu dari bibirnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. “Terdengar seperti nama perempuan.”  
Mendengar ini, Kuroko serta-merta menatap Aomine. Meski wajahnya tetap stoic, orang-orang yang cukup mengenalnya akan tahu bahwa ada sedikit guratan kekesalan yang tersirat di kedua keping azure-nya.  
“Aku bukan perempuan, Aomine-kun.” Dia memprotes. Kelihatannya selain tinggi badan, topik ini adalah hal yang cukup sensitif baginya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, dan itu adalah pemandangan langka yang mungkin hanya akan dilihat sekali seumur hidup oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai.  
I-imutnya–  
Aomine langsung menampar wajahnya saat pikiran barusan melintas di otaknya. Sementara Kise sudah bersiap melompat untuk memeluk Kuroko, tapi langsung berhenti di tempat karena sang kapten sudah mencuri start duluan.  
“Tentu saja bukan, Tetsuya.”Akashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko seolah ingin menghiburnya, lalu mengerling kearah Aomine dengan tatapan ala predator. “Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu, Daiki?”  
Glek.  
“Tapi–” Aomine ingin memprotes balik. Bukankah yang mengusulkan nama Aoko adalah Midorima, dan yang mengatakan nama itu mirip perempuan adalah Kise? Tapi kenapa–kenapa oh Tuhan malah dia yang harus dipelototi Akashi?  
Lagi-lagi anggota yang lain meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi di belakang, dan terus pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan dari pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.  
“Seperti yang Oha-Asa bilang, hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuk Virgo,” Midorima dengan murah hati memberitahu Aomine yang–syukurlah–berhasil kembali bergabung dengan tubuh yang utuh. “Kau seharusnya membawa benda keberuntunganu hari ini, Aomine; boneka kelinci berdasi berwarna merah muda,” lanjutnya. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat sebuah patung maneki neko berwarna keemasan dengan bangganya, seolah karena benda itulah dia tak mengalami nasib sesial Aomine hari ini.  
“Diam! Memangnya siapa yang mau membawa benda menjijikkan seperti itu?”  
“Mine-chin, mau permen?”  
“TIDAK!”  
Sementara anggota yang lain masih sibuk memperdebatkan tentang pelangi dan berbagai hal lain di depan sana, Akashi memperlambat langkahnya hingga dia bisa berjalan sejajar di samping Kuroko.  
“Biru langit,” Akashi tiba-tiba berkata. Kuroko mengerjap, menoleh kearah kaptennya dengan sedikit ekspresi bingung. “Kau bukan pelangi, Tetsuya, melainkan langit itu sendiri.”  
“Langit?”  
Kuroko menengadah. Diatasnya, mega dengan berbagai warna yang bergradasi terlihat; di sebelah Barat, berkat matahari yang hendak terbenam, langit disapu dengan cat berwarna oranye kemerahan. Namun, di sebelah Timur, langit biru yang cerah dengan beberapa arakan awan putih membentang bagai lukisan raksasa. Dia membisu sesaat.  
“Bukankah itu terlalu luas, Akashi-kun?”  
“Memang,” Akashi tersenyum. “Kau memang sangat luas, Tetsuya.”  
Kuroko menyesap vanilla milkshake-nya lagi. Dan dia ikut tersenyum.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha. Saya gregetan melihat akun AO3 ini kosong, jadi saya isi saja, orz.  
> Btw, ini susunan warna pelanginya:  
> (Aka)shi = merah, (Ki)se = kuning, (Midori)ma = hijau, (Ao)mine = biru, (Murasaki)bara = ungu, (Kuro)ko = hitam.


End file.
